Slytherins Pride
by Sun Knight
Summary: The final battle is about to start, it all starts when Harry finds a snake in his garden and then with a birthday and some letters his life is blown out of proportion once again as he enters his 6th year at hogwarts with new powers and a new title.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was the late night and the full moon hung in the sky over privet drive. It is here that all but one person is asleep. His name was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry could not sleep for many reasons some of the main being the grief and loss of his recent godfather Sirius Black, and the other being the prophecy that over shadowed him.

Harry for what its worth could not begin to understand how he could defeat the monster of a dark lord called Voldemort.

'_The power he knows not' _what Dumbledore was love. But Harry felt that for once Dumbledore was wrong and Harry's hunch was right about this matter.

This is where our story starts and the start of the beginning of the end for Voldemort begins. This is where the final revolution begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**SunKnight: I don't on Harry Potter**

**So please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Founder's Story**

Not many know that to this day the lives of the founder's is far from what the history books say. It's only what many thought they knew about these people which is untrue. One of the most important things is that the Slytherin line had two sons Salazar and his twin brother Slazerus. Salazar being older became the heir of the Slytherin bloodline. While they were identical twins in all but there eyes. Many could not tell the difference. For they could both speak parseltongue and could do wandless magic.

But Salazar was stronger for he was pure of mind and soul and could control the elements of wind, water and lightning. He was known by animals as the prince of light and marked with a light tattoo. As for Slazerus he was weaker and did not have the power and strength of mind and as a result he had a very dark heart. He was marked with an evil dark mark and his black eyes changed to red as a result.

It says in the history books that Salazar left Hogwarts after a fight with Godric Gryffindor and became a dark lord. This of course was a lie because Salazar left Hogwarts for a different reason. He left because his elemental abilities where growing and he needed to learn to control them before he returned or they could be the death of him.

It was on this trip that he was ambushed by Slazerus and they battled for the right as heir even though it was already determined by blood and age.

Just as the final blow was about to be struck by Salazar with his elemental abilities Slazerus activated a shield of dark magic.

The attack collided with the shield Slazerus's life was left clinging by a thread. But the backlash of the shield and the elemental powers that Salazar could not fully control consumed him. But right on the brink of death Salazar sealed a portion of his soul in a bracelet and transported it away.

A fair distance away Godric Gryffindor awoke from a vision of what had happened with a bracelet clutched in one hand and a note in the other. Unrolling it Godric read:

_Dear Godric,_

_I am truly sorry that this has happened and I hope Hogwarts will survive without me. For even this was beyond yours or my control. Just know that I love you like a brother and please don't feel guilty. Please do me a favour and take care of my beloved wife and young son. They will need your support my brother and take care of Helga and Rowena._

_Please if anyone asks about me tell them that I have left Hogwarts for good to travel._

_As for the bracelet I know you have seen the future so please seal it in my personal vault. I know that the time will come and my family will clash again and I will guide my heir to victory over Slazerus's once and for all._

_Do not feel guilty none of us could have suspected this please guide my son and help him live without his father._

_Remember I love you all,_

_Salazar Slytherin _

30 years later

Over these years time had changed Hogwarts blossomed into a grand school under the other founders rule. Even with the loss of Salazar.

Salazar's wife and son moved on and the family continued on with there lives his son marrying a muggleborn.

As for Slazerus after Salazar's death he produced a heir then went on to torment the land under the identity of Salazar Slytherin. But after ten years was struck down with Godric's sword. This is where the rumours came from.

Many years later on his death bed Godric had on last vision. He saw a golden Basilisk and a young man with a lightning shaped scar holding a sword strike down a red eyed monster and with his last breath he uttered these words.

"_**Serpents locked in battle,**_

_**For all of time will have the end come **_

_**With the final battle when one will fall**_

_**Serpents of light and of might shall fight to the end**_

_**The light guided by the king of serpents**_

_**This may bring about a new revolution and the once powerful serpent name back to power **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the second chapter hope you like it**

It was a normal day in the life of Harry Potter to wake up to the screeching of his aunt Petunia, today was no different.

"Boy" yelled his aunt Petunia

"Coming" Harry yelled back

**Harry's P.O.V**

'_Well it looks like I may as well get up thought'_ Harry swinging out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower.

**10 minutes later**

"Wow I really have changed this last year" Harry whispered looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was not a little boy anymore. His body had started to fill out and had nice developed muscles.

His dark hair now fell straight to the bottom of his neck and wasn't as untamable. Most noticeable were the brilliant emerald eyes looking back at him shining like green diamonds that where full of emotion.

"Boy hurry up" yelled a voice from downstairs

"Oh" mumbled Harry getting dressed and heading downstairs.

"Took you long enough" shouted uncle Vernon his face going purple

"Since you took so long you get no breakfast now go and weed the garden" he said you could see the glee in his eyes.

I sighed and headed towards the garden.

"Serves you right freak" said Dudley from his position in front of the TV.

'_I swear he's getting bigger and bigger every day'_ I thought to myself leaning down in front of the garden bed. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching him from a nearby bush.

**Four hours later.**

_It's so hot out here_ Harry thoughtheading towards a bush not noticing the eyes still watching him

'_at least I'm almost finished'._

After a while a sound caught his ears

sstupid humanss trying to invade my home said an angry voice.

Ssshow yourself who'sss there Harry hissed in reply.

Then a large golden snake with emerald eyes slithered out.

What'ssss thisss a human who ssspeakss the noble tongue?.

Yesss I speak your tongue. If you don't mind me asssking what are you and why are you here asked Harry.

I am Emazra the last remaining golden emerald ssserpent. My noble race where the guardiansss of the ssserpent king. I am ssstill here because I am sssworn to protect the king'sss heir. I came here because I felt a great pull of power last night.

Oh that'sss ssstrange because I am the only wizard around here, By the way my namesss Harry.

Harry you ssspeak our tongue and drew me here with your power ssso I will ssstay with you until I find my chosssen hissed Emazra sliding around his waist.

Okay, but you will have to ssstay hidden away otherwise my relativesss will freak out.

As you wish Harry hissed Emazra settling firmly around his waist and going to sleep.

'_So much for a normal day'_ thought Harry trudging inside.

* * *

**Please review soon**

**Sunknight**


End file.
